Accidental Touching
by lou.abby
Summary: Bilbo trips and grabs Thorin's butt, Bilbo swings his arms and touches Thorin's crotch, Bilbo rolls over Thorin and is on top of him.


Summary: Bilbo trips and grabs Thorin's butt, Bilbo swings his arms and touches Thorin's crotch, Bilbo rolls over Thorin and is on top of him.

/ ThorinxBilbo /

The sun was finally on their side, bright and cheery, the Company started to hum songs of their homeland. Bilbo was surprisingly in a good mood and left his pony in the care of Balin. Bilbo soaked in the scenery of the mountains and wild animals; he listened to the birds sing and rivers run. Whistling to himself, minding his own business, he felt the Took inside of him creep in his mind. Distracted by the wonders of the world, he didn't notice the log on the path and tripped, instinctively grabbing anything near by – which happens to be Thorin's butt.

"I am terribly sorry!" Bilbo stood up, brushing the leaves off his pants. He averted his eyes from Thorin, ready for the lecture of his life. The company sure didn't make it any better, they roared with laughter, clenching the reins making the ponies squeal in discomfort.

"Enough!" Thorin yelled, "and you, Halfling! Mind the roads!" Bilbo shrunk into his shoulders, blushing bright red.

/-/-/-/-/

Gandalf gave Bilbo a sword that he found in the Troll cave. He held it in his arms – he wasn't a warrior or even a burglar, but there is a time for everything. Bilbo walked anxiously toward Balin.

"I-I never used a sword before," Bilbo felt more comfortable with Balin, as he was the only one who held an actual conversation.

"Aye! I know just the lad to teach ya!" Balin patted Bilbo's back, "Dwalin! C'mere for a second!"

Dwalin had taught everything a beginner should know through there journey to Beorn's lodge, where they were well rested, playing merrily in the open yard. They were fed honey and bread till their stomachs were full.

Dwalin was at the far end of the land teaching Kili and Fili the sword. Ori, Dori, Nori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, and Balin were stretched out near the porch, chatting and smoking their pipes. Bilbo walked outside to join them and stretched from his nap, swinging his arms freely – thump. Bilbo immediately turned around noticing the back of his hands touched Thorin's crotch. Bilbo never seen Thorin jump from just a accidental touch.

"I-I am so so sorry!" Bilbo snapped his hands back to his chest and bowed till his back gave out.

"Hobbit! Mind where your surroundings are!" Thorin darted glares at the chuckling dwarves and headed back into the lodge.

/-/-/-/-/

The first night of Mirkwood, red eyes where patrolling the trees, clenching his sword tighter to his chest. Everybody huddled around the campfire, keeping warm, except Bilbo. He saw through the dim campfire that Kili and Fili were a pair, Dwalin and Balin were back to back, Nori and Dori were squishing Ori, Bifur and Bofur were sleeping on Bombur's stomach, Oin and Gloin slept near the campfire, so they didn't cuddle as much. Leaving Thorin, but his thick furs were already enough to keep him warm. Even though Gandalf said never to separate or venture off the main path, Bilbo had to use the restroom- and he is not letting the company see THAT!

Bilbo slowly and quietly tiptoed his way behind the giant tree. Minutes later, Bilbo could barely see the trail to the campsite, using his best judgment, Bilbo gently tapped an empty spot with his sword and finally rested. A small sigh escaped his mouth and he should wake up the next person in charge to watch, he remembered Gloin being the closest one. Bilbo got up again and stumbled onto something – soft. Bilbo glided his hands up and down the soft material. Hard callused hands griped Bilbo's forearm and his mouth, bringing Bilbo tumbling over the material.

"um…Gloin, it's your turn to watch…?" Bilbo touched 'Gloin's' face. Bilbo scrunched his face, he never knew Gloin cut his beard yet alone have a sharp nose. "umm, Gloin?" Bilbo's thumb travelled over the rough skin

"Bilbo…" a heavy voice stopped Bilbo in his tracks. Bilbo jerked his hands away and squirmed with an apology. Thorin's hands wrapped Bilbo in his fur and pulled him closer.

"I'm sorry…" Bilbo whispered. Bilbo felt Thorin's chin resting on his head. Bilbo breathed in and out, listening to the steady heartbeat and the subtle breathing of Thorin before sleeping.

"I do not mind at all," Thorin said, giving a low kick underneath them.

"Aye, I'm up, I'm up," Gloin woke up, cradling his axe.

* * *

I don't remember who told the Company to stay on the main path... I think it was Gandalf or Beorn.

Just a little story I had in my head and wanted to share with ya'll!


End file.
